Don't Want to Say Goodbye
by X Moonchik
Summary: What happened when Piper was brought back only to find Prue couldn't be.What Prue thought about the situation and what she did


****

Author Notes: Ok I wrote this about a month or two back and never really got round to typing it up till now. I wrote it coz after seeing Charmed Again it bugged me that so much was left out over why Prue died and Piper lived. I know this has been done before but his is my version of it.

****

Author Note 2: To all those reading my other Charmed fic 'Heart & Soul' don't worry I will get round to posting the next chapter soon. I'm just having a little writer's block plus I'm in the middle of my exams so I don't really have time but I have started working on chapter 3.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or anything to do with it coz if I did I wouldn't be writing fics I'd be writing episodes for the show :D 

~#~#~#~#~#~

__

Don't Want to Say Goodbye 

Prue flew backwards at a high speed. She hit the wall with such force that the wind was literally knocked out of her. As she lay among the rubble that was once a wall she heard the same thing that had happened to her happen to her sister. 'No Piper' Prue thought. She knew Phoebe wouldn't be coming this time. Neither would Leo, he couldn't hear them, no one could.

She could feel her life slowly slipping away from her. She's been on the brink of death so many times that she wasn't' ready to give up yet. She would fight on for as long as she could. Prue wasn't leaving her sister's. They needed her no matter what they said.

The hours slipped by and Prue was loosing the battle. She was weaker and her heart was beating slower and slower.

She could hear her name. Prue," The voice called faintly.

Prue opened her eyes but when she did she wasn't in her body anymore. Infact she was floating slightly above it. She looked and saw a familiar face but not one she thought she would be seeing anytime soon.

He extended his hand to her and she took it. Prue stood up and looked at him.

"I'm not ready to leave them," She told him directly.

"It is your time, you must come," Death said.

"But they need me," Prue said as she looked to Piper, the scene unfolding before her.

Leo, Phoebe and Cole had just arrived in a swirl of blue lights and the waver of a shimmer. Their faces immediately fell when they saw Prue and Piper lying there in pools of blood, their blood.

"No," Phoebe cried as she ran to the bodies of her sisters. Cole and Leo weren't too far behind. Phoebe lent down slowly between her two older sisters. Tears were starting to sting the back of her eyes. She let them run down her face. Phoebe turned to Leo, "Heal them," She said firmly. He nodded and kneeled between Prue and Piper once Phoebe had moved out of the way. He put his hands over them. 'Oh please let this work' he prayed. Phoebe buried her head in Cole's shoulder. She was too scared to watch. 

One of Leo's hands started to glow and Piper's wounds slowly started to heal. He breathed a sigh of relief but then he noticed that it wasn't working on Prue. 'No let it work' he cried to himself.

"Why isn't it working," Phoebe asked desperately as she rushed forward from Cole's side.

"I-I don't know" Leo stammered.

Just then Cole walked forward, he knelt down and felt for a pulse on Prue's neck. When he didn't find one he looked solemnly at Phoebe, "She's gone," His voice was barely audible.

"No," Phoebe cried and rushed forward. Cole caught her and she collapsed into his arms. "She can't be gone," Phoebe sobbed. Cole held Phoebe tighter and rubbed her back trying to calm her down while he fought back his own tears.

Leo finished healing Piper. He hated what she would wake up to. "Piper," He said softly. "Piper," He repeated and shook her a little.

She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Leo," She croaked. "Leo what's wrong," Piper asked when she looked into his eyes. Something _was_ wrong; dread started making it's way into her brain. She looked looked around and met Phoebe's eyes. They were glossy and her face tear stained. "Where's Prue," She asked fearfully. She looked down and saw Prue's lifeless body. 'No, no this can't be happening' She thought. "Prue," Piper cried as she made her way to her sister.

"Piper, I'm sorry," Leo said.

"What do you mean you're sorry Leo? Heal her," Piper pleaded.

"Piper I can't heal the dead," He informed her as gently as possible.

"She's not dead. She can't be," Piper said not wanting to believe what she was hearing. She gathered Prue in her arms. "C'mon Prue wake up. Come on sweetie," Piper said as tears began to flow freely down her face. She rocked herself back and forth with Prue in her arms. "Please wake up," Piper begged. She wouldn't believe that her big sister was dead. She couldn't, she needed Prue. Wasn't she only just talking to her earlier that day?

Phoebe looked and and starred into Cole's blue eyes, he nodded and she made her way over to Piper. She touched her sister gently on the shoulder. "Piper."

"Phoebe how can she be gone. She's our big sister. The strong one. She's beaten death before why not now," Piper sobbed.

"Because Leo can't heal the dead, you know that," Phoebe answered. She was hurting inside as well but she had to be strong for Piper.

Piper put Prue's body down gently and kissed her on the forehead. She then broke down in Phoebe's outstretched arms. "What are we gonna do Phoebe. We need her," Piper asked between sobs.

"I can't leave them like this. Look they need me. I can't, I don't want to put them through this," Prue told Death.

"You have to. This would have happened sooner or later. Just so happens that it came later, " Death said.

Prue turned to him, "What do you mean later"

"Do you remember the last time we met?"

Prue nodded.

"Remember how, if you did not accept death as a natural thing in life and not the enemy you would have---"

"Died," Prue finished.

"Yes but there is also another reason as to why you could see me," He told her.

"And that is?" Prue asked impatiently.

"You were soon to die. If not then at that point, then now. You were destined to die at this time in your life so a new soul could come into your family's life," Death informed.

"New soul?" Prue asked.

"It is not my place to tell. All will become clear once you rejoin your Mother and Grandmother. Now come."

"Wait, just wait. I need to say goodbye to my sisters," Prue said, tears welling in her eyes. She turned to her sisters who were crying in each other's arms. She lent down next to Piper. " I know you can't hear me but I need you to be strong for me, for Phoebe. You're the oldest now and I need you to be there for her. She may not show it but she is more venerable than we think at times. She needs a big sister and that's gonna have to be you since I can't be here anymore. I love you Piper," Prue said as warm tears ran down her face. 

She turned to her baby sister. "Phoebe honey. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye and god knows how many times I wanted to ring your neck but I'm glad you found the book. It gave us a chance to become sisters again and for that I'm grateful. I'm happy that I have you as a sister. I always have been. Just look after Piper for me, she'll need you," Prue told her sister.

She stood up and looked at Leo. "I'm glad Piper found you. I'm just sorry you have to see her go through this. Be there for her." Lastly Prue turned to Cole. " I haven't always liked you but now I see that you really love Phoebe. Just take care of her for me."

Prue turned back to Death. "I'm ready," She told him.

He nodded, "Take my hand." 

Prue complied and took his hand. She took one last glance at her sisters. "I don't want to go but I have to. I'll always be with you. I love you both, goodbye. Tears were running down her face as she back to face Death, "Let's go."

Death began to walk forward and Prue followed. She walked with him and left her sisters to mourn her death. She knew it would be hard on them but eventually they would move on and she would be there to hep them through it. One way or another.


End file.
